Dark Eyes
by WooWoo316
Summary: A tale surrounding the origins of a lethal hunter and the things that go bump in the night.
1. Prologue

A/N: 12/5/12 I've made a lot of changes to this story. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or anything else except the story plot and made up characters.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

_**Rome, Italy early 20**__**th**__** century...**_

"It's so beautiful out here tonight," she said with a smile.

He just looked into her hazel eyes and simply nodded. She leaned into his arms and closed her eyes. Everything was so perfect for the both of them. They were newlyweds going into their third month of marriage. They smiled to themselves and continued to look at the scenery of Rome. Joshua Giovanni was a proud man. His light brown hair was tied in a long ponytail and his eyes were a dark amethyst. He was the exact opposite of his lover. Her hair was ebony and her eyes were hazel. Her name suited her features perfectly: Giselle. The sounds of gunfire brought them back to reality. Joshua looked down from the balcony and fear crossed his face. Giselle sensed it and trembled slightly.

"It's not possible; they've found us," she mumbled.

Without another word, Joshua grabbed her hand and ran back into their room.

"We need to leave now," he said with panic in his voice.

Giselle's eyes hardened at the news he shared with her. "Where do we go?"

"I know of a place. I knew this day would come. Artemis is waiting underground," he explained quickly.

They ran down the hall and Giselle groaned and leaned against the wall clutching her abdomen. Joshua turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," she whispered.

"We don't have time Giselle. Let's go," Joshua said impatiently.

She pulled her arm away from him and stood her ground. "Not unless you want to endanger the life of your child."

Joshua stopped and looked at her. "Giselle?"

Tears streamed down her cheek. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"That's not possible," he stated.

She balled her hands into fist. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Oh God," he groaned.

"I don't know how this happened, but I'm scared," she replied.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head gently.

"We'll figure it out once we're safe. Scythe has been hunting us down. We're going to Venice."

He picked her up and ran. Once they reached a bookcase, he pushed a book in. It disappeared and turned into a staircase. In the distance, they could hear growls and hissing. The couple went down the stairs and into a tunnel underneath the house. They followed the dark, stony, damp path to an underground boat. A young man was waiting there.

"Artemis you know where to go. Quickly," Joshua ordered.

The young man bowed and got them into the boat. Artemis took the oars and began to paddle out of the underground tunnel. Up in their bedroom, the vampires destroyed everything. A tall figure covered in a black robe stood there. A nearby vampire walked up to him.

"Master, they are not here," he hissed.

"We shall search this whole damn country! I'm not letting them get away again," he roared.

8-8-8-8-8

_**Venice, Italy six months later...**_

"PUSH," the midwife yelled.

Giselle screamed at the top of her lungs and whimpered in pain. Joshua wiped her forehead with a cloth and held her hand.

"Please Giselle, one more time."

She growled at him and her teeth elongated into fangs. As she spoke, her voice became demon-like and her eyes turned gold.

"Go to hell Joshua! It's your damn fault I'm lying here giving-"

Before she could finish, a fresh wave of pain came and she screamed again.

"Lady Giselle, one more time," the midwife coaxed.

Giselle grunted one last time and fell down one the pillows breathing hard from exhaustion.

It's a girl," the midwife beamed while holding the crying baby up for them to see.

Once the midwife finished cleaning the baby, she wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Joshua. He kissed his daughter gently and brought her over to Giselle. She smiled faintly while holding her daughter.

"Joshua, she is so beautiful."

Joshua stroked his wife's hair and kissed her cheek. He looked down at his daughter. Her hair was ebony just like Giselle's.

"She looks like you," he said.

"But she has your eyes," she replied.

He looked down to see his daughter cooing and looking up at him with a smile. Her eyes were the same amethyst color as his.

"What should we name her?" he asked.

"I want to name her Rayenna," she said with a smile.

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "Rayenna? I wanted to name her after my mother. "

Giselle bared her fangs. "You and I aren't going to start that discussion again. I'm naming her after my great grandmother."

Joshua smiled."She'll be stubborn like you. Rayenna is a beautiful name. I'll pick the middle name."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Ares," he said.

She smiled, "Rayenna Ares. I like it."

Their joy was cut short when Artemis ran into the bedroom. "Joshua! They're here!"

Fear rushed over both Giselle and Joshua. Giselle handed the baby over to Joshua and he put her in the bassinet.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Artemis nodded his head. "They're trying to break in. What do you want me to do?"

Joshua pulled out his gun from the dresser drawer.

"Let them try to ruin my life. Artemis, do you think they know about Rayenna?"

"Apparently not, otherwise I would be dead by now," Giselle spoke up.

Artemis and Joshua turned around quickly and stared at the woman getting out of bed.

"You just gave birth. Lay down in the bed and rest," he pleaded.

Giselle ignored his pleas and looked at Artemis. "Go and fetch Luna. Take the passage under the house so you won't be seen. Those monsters will die. Go!"

Artemis bowed and ran out the room.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Giselle and Joshua fell to the ground as the house shook violently.

"They're trying to blow their way in!"

Rayenna began to fuss from the loud noises. Giselle ran over to the bassinet to quiet her down. Sounds of shouting came from outside their chamber. Joshua locked the door and Artemis appeared before them with a young woman. She pulled her hood back to reveal a petite ivory face with large cat-like amber eyes. Her deep purple hair was in a bun. She ran over to Giselle and hugged her tightly.

"Artemis said you needed me," she said.

Giselle hugged her back and glanced at her precious baby sleeping in the crib beside the bed.

"Luna, I want you and Artemis to take Rayenna. I want you to be her guardians. It's a matter of time before they reach this chamber. He doesn't know about her. If he did, he would slaughter her with no second thought. Get out of Venice. Better yet leave Italy. Move somewhere so you won't be hunted by him. He just wants me and Joshua," she explained.

Luna bit her bottom lip."Are you sure?"

A single tear ran down her cheek and she nodded her head. She picked her daughter and held her close. Joshua walked over to her and held them both.

"My sweet, beautiful daughter Rayenna, I love you so much. But listen to these words: you are special. You are unlike most people because you are mortal and immortal. You will grow to become a strong, young woman in this world. Don't let anyone tell you anything other than that."

She handed her baby over to Luna and cried silently. Luna hid the baby in her robe. Artemis checked outside the door. "Hurry! They're coming!"

Luna and Artemis began to walk out the passage way.

"Wait!" Giselle cried.

She ran to her dresser and picked up an old jewelry box. She handed it to Artemis and placed her wedding band inside the box.

"Give this to Rayenna when she is older. Tell her my story."

Luna and Artemis hugged Giselle and Joshua then left quickly into the night. She turned around and cried in Joshua's arms.

"I'm hurting too, baby," he cried softly.

There was a noise at the door. She looked up and dried her eyes. Joshua reached for his gun and Giselle grabbed her sword. A swarm of vampires crashed into the room. He shot one in the heart and it burst into flames then a pile of dust. Giselle decapitated one and the same thing happened to it. They both fought bravely until Joshua was disarmed by two vampires. As Giselle ran to help him, another vampire grabbed her. A hooded figure walked into the room. He snapped his fingers and two vampires picked the unconscious man off the floor. Joshua's eyes opened slowly.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Joshua. Do you know how hard it is to find you and your wife? Now you must die before you reproduce the thing that will exterminate my kind," the man snarled.

Joshua struggled roughly. The other vampires laughed loudly.

"Let him go Scythe," a voice hissed.

The man chuckled and turned around. Giselle sliced the vampire holding her and pointed her sword at Scythe.

"What a surprise Giselle. I see you're doing well," Scythe replied with a chuckle.

"I'll trade my life for his. Let him go!"

"My dear you've gone soft. I did not teach you to be this way. We were going to rule together. What happened to the woman I fell in love with? The woman I created? Hmm? Oh yes, I remember you fell in love with this-," he pointed to Joshua, "-...mortal. Kill him."

"I saw the error of my ways and I've paid for my sins. I'll finish by killing you," she growled and her fangs grew.

The vampire holding Joshua took a dagger from his cloak and held it close to Joshua's throat.

"NO!" she cried.

She swiftly decapitated the vampires near her. She ran up to Scythe with her sword and pierced his chest. He grunted and threw her into the wall. He started to cough up blood.

"I had high hopes for you my love," he growled.

With one swift movement, the vampire slit Joshua's throat. Blood sprayed from his throat and he crumpled the ground choking.

"No! Joshua! No!"

Giselle fell to the ground and crawled over to her dying husband. She laid him in her lap and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

She took her sword and stabbed herself in the abdomen. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Her body burst into flames and she screamed even louder. A pile of ashes lay in her place. Scythe smiled and vanished.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-88-88-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

-WooWoo316 ;-)


	2. Midnight

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Rain poured from the sky. No one seemed bothered. Umbrellas came up and the people of London continued on with their lives. Lightning flashed across the sky. It gave light for just a second, but enough to show a lone figure. She sat perched on the edge of a building watching people pass. It was about 10 stories high. She smirked and glanced and the clock tower given the name Big Ben. **3 minutes until midnight**. She debated going down and fighting night demons. **2 minutes until midnight**. Soon the creatures would come out. Rain was the perfect time to prey on unsuspected mortals. **1 minute un****til midnight**. The wind blew and played on her face. The water slid down her face, but she took no notice of it. Then something caught her eye. A man was leading a woman into an alley. She raised an eyebrow. She jumped gracefully to the ground and landed on her feet. No one noticed her. She walked in the direction of the undead and its prey. **Midnight**.

"Come on baby it'll be good, I promise," he purred.

He caressed the girl's cheek and began to kiss her roughly. His hands snaked around her waist to hold it tight.

"Hey, slow down!" she said trying to push him away.

But he didn't slow down. He moved from her mouth to neck. "I've got the taste of blood!"

She looked at him and screamed. His facial features had changed completely. His eyes were misty silver and fangs began to form in his mouth. The girl struggled violently trying to get away from him, but his grip on her tightened. He cocked her neck to the side and licked his lips slowly. His adrenaline began pumping as he saw her pulse quicken. The girl cried hysterically.

"Somebody, please help me! Please! Oh God, please!"

He grinned and began to speak; his British accent barely audible over the thunder rumbling.

"No one can hear you love. You're mine."

She fell into a faint.

"Maybe you should pick another cheesy line," a voice said behind him.

He spun around and looked at the person with disgust.

"Raye!" he spat.

She smirked and crossed her arms. Her amethyst eyes stared right at him. She looked stunning. Her long ebony hair tinted with purple streaks was in a long braid. She wore leather pants, a black tank top, a leather jacket and black boots.

"Aw, I'm flattered you know me," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You killed me brother. I'll suck you arse dry!" he roared.

"You can try," she taunted.

"You bitch! I'll slit your fucking throat!" he yelled.

Raye gave a fake sigh.

"Okay, have it your way."

He put the girl on the ground and ran toward Raye. His claws ready to sink into her neck. She moved out the way and all he got was air. He came at her with a right jab and she blocked the punch with little effort.

"Oh, come on. I know you can do better than that," she taunted.

He growled and went into an upper cut. She grabbed his arm and twist it completely around. The bone cracked instantly. He screamed and backed away. She kicked him in his side and sent him flying into the side of a dumpster. She got out a silver dagger and went to finish him off. He did a roundhouse kick; catching her legs from under and she slammed on the concrete. Her dagger flew out her hands. She groaned and tried to get up. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall. She head butted him and went to get her weapon. He regained his strength and kicked her in the stomach. Raye clenched her teeth at his attack. He took a piece of glass from the ground and stabbed her in the side. She bit her tongue to hold back a scream. Then he kicked her again. She lay motionless on the ground. He smirked and picked up the dagger. Raye tried to get up, but soon her body began to shake. He raised the dagger over his head and brought it down with full force, but it hit the ground. He felt himself be thrown into the wall and cold fingers wrap around his throat. He opened his eyes trying to gasp for air. He looked into her eyes, but they were different. They were silver mixed with purple and her canines had grown into fangs.

"So it's true, you are one of us," he choked.

"I'll never be one of you," her voice low and dripping with venom.

"Bitch, it's too late," he groaned.

She screamed and twisted his head off. Blood splashed everywhere. She took her dagger and stabbed the headless body. The head and body burst into flames. She sighed and her eyes and teeth went back to their original state. She went over to the girl and woke her up. She took the girl inside a nearby restaurant. The woman looked up at her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Res gave her a curt nod walked into the night. In the shadows, a pair of gold eyes glowed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-WooWoo316 ;)


	3. Blood Pack

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The gold eyes disappeared and reappeared in an abandoned mansion. The eyes belonged to a young man named Mazur. He walked down a hallway and into a large suite. He bowed before the figure sitting in one of the seats and stood up. His jet black hair hung over his eyes.

"Master, I have good news."

The figure was drinking from a young woman. At the sound of Mazur's voice he stopped feeding and dropped the body to the ground. Instantly the body was retrieved and sent away. He wiped the blood from his lips.

"Excellent. What have you found out from your time in England?"

"I've been following a young woman," Mazur pulled an medium-sized envelope from inside his leather jacket, "I've seen her kill five werewolves at once. Here are some pictures."

A leather clad hand grabbed them and looked through each picture. Scythe's eyes scanned her face. (_Why __does she look so familiar to me?_) He was powerful vampire who over centuries made a name for himself. After suffering from a mortal wound he became weak and went into hiding. Slowly over the years, his strength began to return. His hair was an ashy gray tied back and his eyes were a blue so dark they looked almost black. He wore a simple black shirt and pants. After going through the pictures, he put them on a table next to him.

"Have you found out any other information about her?"

Mazur shook his head. "No, I'm still looking into it."

"No matter, I'll send Thai and Angel with you."

Scythe closed his eyes and chanted a few words. As soon as he did that, two women appeared before him. They bowed low in respect to him. The shorter one was called Angel. She earned this name from her soft image, but her temper as well as her personality was lethal. She had dark orange hair with shocking pink streaks and her eyes were a crystal baby blue. She wore a tight black dress with black stiletto pumps. Thai was the second in command. Her flaming red hair was tied back into a long braid and her cat eyes stared at the ground. She wore a black bra with a leather jacket and leather pants. Black boots finished her look. Scythe looked at each of them.

"I want you two to accompany Mazur to England to get answers about this vigilante. Set up base at the club. You're dismissed."

The three vampires bowed and vanished.

8-8-8-8-8

A knock came from the front as a woman ran down the stairs. She held her handgun close to her chest and cautiously opened the door. A body fell into the doorway. The woman gasped and yelled for help. A man ran into the room and helped the woman carry the body to the couch. The man looked at the woman as she grabbed the first aid kit from medicine cabinet.

"She going to get killed one of these days," he said.

The woman glared at him. "Artemis, do you think this is funny?"

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Luna, do I look like I'm joking? Rayenna is our responsibility. She'll heal. Look, her wounds are already starting to close."

Luna ignored his last comment. "I'm still going to cover them."

Artemis mumbled angrily as he walked out the room. Raye began to stir while Luna assessed her wounds.

"Luna?"

Luna smiled at the young woman. "I'm here Rayenna."

Raye tried to sit up. Luna pushed back down on the bed gently. "You need to relax. You barely made it here in one piece."

"I'll be fine Luna. Go get my medicine. It happened again," Raye said in a hushed voice.

Worry crossed Luna's face. "Did you take it before you left?"

Raye avoided her eyes. "Only a little."

Luna pursed her lips together and didn't say a word. Instead, she went into Raye's room and came back out with a small bag.

"I'm upping your dosage. You're at 500 milligrams right now. These urges are becoming more and more frequent. You need to control them better."

Raye snatched the tourniquet out of Luna's hand and wrapped tightly around her upper arm. The veins on her arm began to surface. "Don't you think I'm trying?! It felt like it was eating me alive. Just hurry up and do it."

Luna filled the syringe with clear fluid and stuck the needle into a vein. She watched as Raye's body convulsed as the liquid went into her bloodstream. She shut her eyes as short breaths shot from between her lips as pain began to subside. Her chest rose up and down as soon as it was over. She caught Luna's eye and growled.

"Don't give me that look. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Luna watched as Raye limped up the stairs. She heard the door slam momentarily. She sighed and went into the basement. The sound of machinery indicated that Artemis was fixing Raye's motorcycle. Luna leaned against the edge of his work table and chewed on her thumbnail thoughtfully. The place that she, Artemis and Raye lived in outside the city of London had been their home since she could remember. It was a large two story home covered in ivy and hidden from any suspecting eyes. Luna made sure cloaking charms covered every inch of the property. Since moving in half a century ago, Artemis reconstructed the inside of the home to suit the needs of the young hunter. Artemis wiped his hands on a rag and glanced at her. They were both starting to show signs of aging. Silver strands could be seen in Luna's hair and Artemis face had a few wrinkles. Time had taken a toll on the both of them.

"Even after 120 years, you still do that when you're worried," he observed

Luna stopped chewing her nail and frowned.

"I'm worried about Rayenna. I increased the dosage again. Her urges are getting frequent and more dangerous."

Artemis squeezed her shoulder. "She's stubborn, but I know she can do it. We made a promise and I intend to keep it. Nothing is going to happen to her."

"There is so much that I want to tell her; about Giselle, Joshua, her past-"

"Now is not the right time," Artemis interrupted.

"When the hell will that be?" Luna whispered crossly.

Artemis scratched his head. "Soon."

"Whatever. You can walk around on eggshells, but I'm tired of keeping secrets," she snapped.

Artemis wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her softly.

"We'll tell her. I promise. Go lay down. I'm going to finish this up and meet you upstairs."

Luna shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stairs.

8-8-8-8-8

Sleep didn't come easily for Raye. She tried not to move around much due to her wound. This one was taking longer than usual to heal, but she knew by morning, there would just be a bruise. She cautiously turned to her side and looked out the window. She barely made it home consciously. The rain was still coming down in thin sheets and the wind had picked up speed. She heard her bedroom door open. Luna peeked in.

"Raye?"

Raye turned her back from the door and pretended to sleep. Luna opened the door a little more.

"Raye, Artemis and I are calling it a night. If you need anything just knock."

Raye heard Luna shut the door and walk down the hall. She sat up with some difficulty and grabbed a small box from beside her table. She opened the lid and took a worn picture out. She studied it closely. If Luna knew she found it in her private collection, she would be furious with her. The picture had faded through the years, but she was still able to see the people in the photo. She focused on the dark haired woman in the picture. The woman was in mid-laugh with the rest of the group. A man with his long dark hair pulled back had his arm around her. She held it close and lay back down on her pillows. Strangely, the picture seemed to comfort her and Raye's eyes began to grow heavy and soon she was fast asleep.

8-8-8-8-8

**Across town...**

A prostitute sighed and walked down the street. She grumbled curses about her pimp.

"The bastard would 'ave me walk 'ome in the bloody rain."

She stopped and searched for a cigarette in her purse. She grabbed the lighter and flicked the switch on it. The light wouldn't stay each time and she threw it in the street.

"Stupid bugger!"

She groaned and looked around.

"Just my fucking luck, all the pubs are closed!'

"Need a light?"

She turned around quickly as a person stood there in the shadows. A flame danced from the end of a lighter. She ran over a lit the end of her cigarette.

"Blimey thanks. Don't know what I would do if I couldn't find a lighter," she replied and took a deep inhale of the cigarette.

"No problem. What's a pretty lass like you doing out on a night like this?"

She blew a trail of smoke out the corner of her lipstick stained lips.

"Turning tricks. No one wants their wanker pulled in this bloody weather," she explained bitterly.

"Well maybe you can be of some assistance to me."

She smiled.

"Really? How?"

Mazur took off his hood and smiled. His fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-WooWoo316 ;)


	4. Vertigo

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_The corridor seemed to go on forever. Candles lit the hallway dimly. People walked by with no notice to her. She tried to get their attention, but it was in vain. A large door came into view and the doors swung open for her to enter. She walked inside cautiously. A woman sitting at the window looked out at the view. As she knitted she hummed to herself. She looked up and smiled._

"_I've been waiting for you Rayenna."_

Raye awoke with a start. This was the fifth time she had that dream. She squint her eyes at the rays of sun that found its way into her room. She shuffled over to her window and closed the blinds all the way. After stretching the kinks out of her neck, she went to take a quick shower. She dried her hair, put on a pair of sweats and a shirt and went downstairs. Luna sat in the middle of the floor crossed legged staring at her tarot cards. Artemis sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked up and noticed Raye standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Sleep well?"

She nodded her head and sat on the arm of the couch. She glanced at the cards with interest.

"How are your readings? Any luck with anything?"

Luna sighed and shook her head. She got off the floor and stretched her legs and arms.

"Not well. I'm feeling a mental block. Anyway how's the wound from yesterday?"

Raye lifted her shirt carefully. Sure enough a bruise had formed where the wound had been.

"It's tender, but I'll live."

"That's a relief," Luna replied.

Raye grabbed the remote and turned the television on just as the news came on. The newscaster cleared his throat.

"Police are still investigating the disappearances of three women this past week. No eyewitnesses have stepped forward. If you have any information, please contact the British police."

He paused for a minute as someone ran onto the camera and gave him a piece of paper.

"This just in, a young woman, by the name of Calliope Knightly went missing near South London in the early morning hours. If you have any information please call our hot line."

Raye, Artemis, and Luna studied the picture of the woman.

"She's a prozzy just like the other girls," Raye finally said.

Luna nodded. "Guess you got some patrolling to do tonight. There has been too much of a coincidence for me liking. Three girls in one week; it's got to be the work of vampires."

Raye sighed and grabbed a dagger off the counter and twirled it between her fingers.

"Most of the areas are pretty clear. I've been making sure no vamps have been crawling around the city."

Artemis scratched his growing beard.

"A lot of heavy supernatural activity has been going on in South London lately. Apparently a new club has rose to popularity over night. It's called Spark's Inferno. Those girls were near that area. Looks like some new vampires have made it their spot," he explained.

Raye stretched and grinned. "Guess I'd better go train a bit. Artemis?"

Artemis sighed. "I'll be down in a minute."

Raye ran down into the training room. Artemis looked at Luna gravely.

"One of these days she's gonna kill me."

Luna laughed. "Maybe she'll go easy on you today."

He shook his head. "I highly doubt it."

8-8-8-8-8

**Spark's Inferno...**

Raye walked further into South London. She surveyed the streets carefully for any suspicious activities. Her eyes glowed faintly in the darkness. Nothing lurked behind the buildings. Her ears tuned in carefully to any unusual noises. They picked up on loud music a few blocks away. She hid behind a corner and scoped the area. A large sign above the building read Spark's Inferno. People and vampires alike mingled outside the club waiting to get inside. Raye noticed the hidden vampire symbol on the side of the doorway.

"This is definitely the place," she replied.

She hooked a small camera to a wall diagonal to the club then walked back towards a large janitorial truck far from view.

Luna opened the side door and Raye stepped in. Artemis viewed the monitors and typed on the keyboard. The monitors went into focus and they could see different angles of the area around the club.

"Damn that place is crawling with vamps," he said astonished.

"An all vamp club I can handle, but you know how I feel about people being here," she complained.

Luna handed her an earpiece. "Do you need us to back you up?"

Raye shook her head as she placed the earpiece in.

"No, I'll be alright for now. I'm just going in to scope and pick up anything I can use and maybe find about the missing girls. How do I look?"

She opened her trench coat and pulled off her hood. She was wearing a short, layered red-orange wig, a black sweetheart-cut corset, leather black pants, and stiletto knee high boots. She put gray contacts in her eyes.

"Wow. You look like vamp," Luna commented.

"Wish me luck."

She jumped out the van, walked out from the behind the corner and sauntered towards the club. She walked past everyone in the line. All eyes fell on her. The men licked their lips. They all wanted her. Her body radiated sex. Raye just smirked to herself and continued to walk into the club. The bouncer let her in without a fuss. She surveyed the inside of the club carefully. The theme of this club was obviously Hell on Earth. Only red, orange, and white lights covered the large club. Loud music exploded from the speakers and bodies moved; sweaty and grinding on the dance floor. She headed straight to the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender handed her a glass instantaneously. She sipped the amber liquid and let the rush roll over her body. The bass from the speakers moved to the pit of her stomach and she closed her eyes and moved her head to beat of the music.

"I knew you would show up," a voice spoke next to her.

She opened her eyes to see a man looking at her hungrily.

"Do I know you?" she asked annoyed with his interruption.

She peered at him. He didn't smell of a vampire, but he was something supernatural. She couldn't read his aura, which puzzled her. His light blond hair hung over his eyes, and she couldn't tell what color they were. She guessed he was about 6'2" give or take an inch. He was wearing all black and holding a small glass in his hand.

"No, but I certainly know you," he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be drunk," Raye replied flatly.

She threw some money on the bar and got up quickly. Her instincts kicked in and they told to do one thing: leave. He grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her close.

"Get out while you still can. You can't beat them by yourself," he whispered into her ear.

A shiver ran through her body at his voice. She shook the feeling away and pulled her arm forcibly from his grip.

"Stay away from me or you won't have a hand to shake your wanker after you piss," she threatened.

He let her go and Raye ran off into another direction. She went into the loo and looked into the mirror. She pressed her ear piece.

"Who was that?" Luna asked.

"Did you get a good look at him?" she asked.

"The lights were too dark for a visual. What was that all about?" Artemis asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue. I couldn't read his aura. He wasn't a vamp, but something was weird about him," she said with a shudder.

"Be careful Rayenna. Have you seen any of the girls?" Luna asked.

"No, I don't think I'm-," Raye stopped in mid-sentence as she walked out of the loo.

Calliope, the missing woman was dancing in the middle of the dance floor with two vampires. Raye stared at her. She grinded her hips against the taller the vampire and threw her head back.

"That's her," Raye replied.

"Calliope?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, and she's dancing with two vamps,' she answered.

She watched as Calliope took both their hands and walked with them outside the back door. She crept carefully behind the trio and peeked out the door. Calliope was being held against a wall as the men smirked with their fangs gleaming against the lights. She started to sob.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"I get first bite," the taller one said.

The shorter one hissed angrily.

"Piss off! I want her!"

"How about you both go to hell," Raye spoke up.

The vampires looked up in surprise.

"This is a private party, but if you want to make this a foursome-," the taller one walked up to Raye with a sickly grin and grabbed her by the throat, "I hear ginger girls are delectable."

Raye head butted the vampire and roundhouse kicked him into the air. The hidden dagger in her boot shot out and she sliced him across his neck. He instantly burst into flames. The shorter vamp looked up shock. Raye advanced towards him. He jumped at her; claws ready to slash at her face. Raye grabbed him by his wrist and flung him into a dumpster. She looked up at Calliope.

"Get out of here!"

The vampire came to and balled his hand into a fist. He swung with little force and barely hurt Raye. She grabbed a knife hidden in her corset and flung in at full force at his head. It hit him right between his eyes and he burst into flames. Raye sighed and turned around.

"Are you-," she began.

Something knocked her to the ground hard. Raye got up dazed and looked around. The wig had fallen off her head. Calliope stood there grinning wide. Her fangs slowly came into view. The woman next to her had her arms crossed with her eyebrow raised. Her dark orange hair with bright pink streaks clashed with alley lights and her light baby blue sparkled with insanity.

"So this is the bitch that's got all the vamps shaking in their boots. And you just killed my favorite pets. Now I'm pissed. Thank you, Calliope, dear. Why don't you get out here and let us ladies have a chat," the woman said in a wispy baby voice.

Calliope bowed and vanished. The woman took the ear piece lying on the ground and crushed it under her heel.

"You got a lot of nerve calling me a bitch. I bet you won't be talking big when I shove this silver right through you," Raye replied darkly.

The woman giggled loudly.

"I can't wait until my hand reaches straight into your chest to eat your heart!"

Her face transformed into a grotesque vampire.

"Ready to die?" she asked sweetly.

Raye stepped back and pulled out her sheath. She pressed the latch and the blade slid into view. She leaned on her right foot and took her stance. "Not a chance."

The woman chuckled darkly.

"I guess we need to introduce ourselves. My name is Angel."

Raye slit her eyes and gripped the handle of her sword.

"Well, today is your lucky day Angel."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

-WooWoo316 ;)


	5. Illusions

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Both women stood in alley at separate ends; each trying to read the others thoughts. Raye shifted her weight.

"Ready to die?"

Angel giggled again."You'll be begging me to finish you off when I'm through with you."

Raye glared at her."My idea involves me slicing your fucking head off. I think I like that scenario better."

"No, I have a better idea," she offered.

"And that would be?" Raye asked suspiciously.

"This-," the woman disappeared.

Raye looked around the alley. She turned around to see her crawling on the wall. Angel jumped off the wall and brought her fist towards Raye's face; missing it just by an inch and crushing the brick wall behind her. Raye dropped her sword in surprise and grabbed the concealed handgun from inside her coat. She tried to high kick Angel in the face, but Angel reflexes were sharper than hers. The two women blocked each other punches. Raye quickly noticed a weak spot and uppercut Angel's jaw. Angel recoiled back holding her jaw and cracked it back into place. Blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth and she wiped it off.

"Bitch!" she hissed.

Raye pointed her gun between the woman's eyes.

"Strong words for someone about to burst into flames."

The woman glared at Raye, and then started to laugh.

"What is so fucking funny?" Raye asked through clenched teeth.

Angel vanished once more. Raye looked around frantically. A force knocked her on the ground, her gun skidded off down the alley. Raye got up quickly and tried to stab Angel with her dagger she retrieved from her garter belt. Angel moved around swiftly to evade the attack. She grabbed Raye's arm and twisted it behind her back, breaking in the bone with little effort. She screamed as Angel took the dagger from her hand and plunged it deep into her side. She backhanded Raye into the wall. Raye slid to the ground. She felt something wet and sticky run down her face. Angel kicked Raye in the ribs causing her to cough up blood. She grabbed Raye by the collar of her jacket and licked the trail of blood off her face. Angel's eyes grew wide.

"What are you?"

Raye felt her body reacting to the withdrawal of her medicine. Her fangs began to grow until Angel started to scream and dropped Raye to the ground. She watched the crazed vampire jump on the wall holding her shoulder and she hissed. An arrow was pierced through her shoulder. Angel whimpered and then her voice became deep and deadly.

"You're gonna fucking pay bitch!"

With that, Angel vanished. Raye coughed up some more blood and held her side. She felt nauseous and her vision became blurry. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She lost consciousness as someone walked up to her.

_**Spain late 19**__**th**__** century...**_

_"Giselle, hurry up my child! It's almost dark!"_

_"I'm coming mama!"_

_A young woman ran down the dirt path towards the camp. Wagons encircled a large fire in the middle of the clearing. They were Gypsies, nomads roaming from place to place. After being banished from their country, they moved on to Spain. They settled in the woods on the outskirts of town and made camp. Giselle placed more logs into the fire and the flames grew larger. She went inside her tent to get ready. The members of the tribe came out with instruments to play. Tonight was special because Giselle was now a woman. Her mother and grandmother had her change into a flowing dress of deep crimson. It hugged her body and flowed to the ground. She looked like a goddess, too pure to touch. Her mother put gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles. Then a shawl of pure silk was put around her shoulders._

_"You look beautiful," her mother whispered._

_Giselle gave her mother a warm smile and stepped out of the wagon. The cool breeze played with her face. She took a deep breath and walked up to the fire. Music came from around and she closed her eyes. She began to do the flamenco dance of her people. Each step seemed like poetry in motion. Her body swayed as she spun around. Every movement matched the pace of the music. People began to clap and sing with the music as she danced. Finally the music ended and she bowed gracefully before the Elders. They clapped and cheered. Her father came to the middle of the circle with a young man trailing behind him._

"_Attention, my brothers and sisters. Tonight marks the most special passage of time. My daughter is now a woman and full member of the tribe! It is my honor to give her away to her future husband Nicolai."_

_He took her hand and placed it in Nicolai's hand. The crowd cheered as they walked around the circle together. Nicolai's dark eyes sparkled from the flames._

"_I need some fresh air," she whispered._

_Nicolai nodded and let go of her hand._

"_Do you need me to go with you my wife?"_

_She shook her head._

"_We are not married yet Nicolai, you may call me your wife in due time."_

_He frowned, but nodded in agreement. Giselle gave him a bow and walked away from the clearing and down the path. She sighed and looked around. The moonlight guided her. She shook away her fears of the night. Her mother told her of tales about vampires and werewolves when she was just a child, but she disregarded them as myths. She came to a brook and sat down by the edge to put her feet in the water. Not far from where she was sitting, someone was watching her with lustful eyes..._

….

Raye opened her eyes, puzzled with dream she just had. She looked around at her surroundings. She was wearing a tank top and her underwear. Bandages were placed on her wounds and her clothes were folded neatly in a chair next to the bed. She removed the covers and got out the bed. She stopped moving when the pain escalated. She grabbed her side and groaned. Her ribs ached.

"You're finally awake."

Raye turned to the source of the voice. A young woman stood there in the doorway holding a tray of food and a glass of water. She was a little taller than Raye. Her long, light, sun-kissed blond hair pulled back into a long braid and her bangs were pinned to the side to reveal deep azure eyes. She placed the tray on the small nightstand and sat down in a sit beside the bed. She crossed her legs elegantly. She wore black leggings, a white silk camisole, a black blazer and black ankle boots.

"You've been out for awhile. It's been about a week since you've been here," the woman answered.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Raye asked firmly, her voice raspy.

The woman sat down on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Mina. I'm a member of the Kronos clan. Currently you're at one of our safe houses. I had your motorcycle brought over here as well."

"Demons?"

"Well technically I'm half witch half demon," Mina said with a grin.

Raye reached over to grab her gun and check for bullets. Mina's eyes blazed. The gun in Raye's hand became hot instantly. Raye shrieked and dropped the gun on the floor. Mina cleared her throat angrily.

"This is the thanks my clan receives from you? We save your life and now you want to kill me. I'm no threat to you, Rayenna."

Raye turned to look at Mina in suspicion. Mina looked at her closely and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I know who you are. I know a lot of things about you actually. I can read your thoughts, not very well, but-"

"Then you know not to mess with me," Raye interrupted.

Mina got off the bed and went to stand by the doorway. "Feel free to stay if you like."

Raye began putting on her clothes. "I'll pass thanks. I have some unfinished business."

Mina shook her head. "You really don't know what you're up against. Angel is a part of something much larger and dangerous than you can imagine. You think you can handle her again? She almost killed you. That arrow I hit her with will only put her out for a day, maybe a few hours, who knows. I was lucky to get you out alive."

Raye scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It was an ambush. When I get her alone, she won't have a chance in hell. I'll be ready for her. I appreciate the kindness, but I don't work with demons. I don't trust you. So a warning for next time: stay away from me. I won't be so nice."

Mina sighed as she heard Raye slam the front door. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me. Yeah, she's tough. It might take a lot longer to persuade her."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A/N: Just for curiosity, an anole is just another word for chameleon.

-WooWoo316 ;)


	6. Lykos

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Raye pulled up to the house in her motorcycle. She turned off the engine and began to walk towards the front door just as Luna came running out the warehouse and grabbed her. She held her tight.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

Res sighed and hugged her back.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm fine," she said.

The two women walked into the house and went into the kitchen. She sat down backwards on the chair. Luna busied herself making some tea. She handed Raye a cup.

"Where's Artemis?"

Luna leaned against the counter holding her own coffee mug.

"After we lost the transmission, he ran out and went searching for you. Raye, where have you been? What happened that night?"

Raye sighed. "I was in the care of the Kronos demon clan."

"What were you doing with a demon clan?" Luna asked.

"I got my ass handed to me by a vampire. She called herself Angel-,"

Luna dropped the mug onto the floor. It shattered into small, sharp pieces. Luna shook as she began to pick up the pieces. Raye ran to help her. She could hear a car pulling up the driveway and the door slam shut.

"Luna? I still can't-," Artemis walked into the room and stopped in midsentence.

He grabbed Raye and pulled her into a hug. "Thank the gods you are alive."

Artemis walked up to her and shook her shoulders. "Luna?"

She blinked and stared at Artemis. She gave him a strange smile.

"I'm sorry, I just-," she looked at Raye, "I'm happy you're alright. We'll talk about the rest later. I know you're tired. Go on upstairs. Artemis and I need to discuss some things."

Raye looked at her strangely, but didn't argue. She nodded her head and headed up to her room. Luna waited until she was sure Raye's bedroom door was shut. She grabbed Artemis' hand and they ran into the basement. Artemis looked at her curiously.

"Luna, what's gotten into you?"

Luna's body shook and she began to cry. Artemis grabbed Luna's shoulders.

"Angel," she whispered.

The blood drained from Artemis' cheeks. "It's not possible."

Luna nodded. "Angel almost killed Raye. I would never forgive myself. Artemis, he's back. Do you think he knows?"

Artemis looked grim. "I don't know, but it's time we told her the truth. This can't happen again."

Luna sighed. "It's now or never."

8-8-8-8-8

Raye lay down on her bed and tried to sleep. Anger and humiliation rushed through her veins. Memories of her fight with Angel flooded her mind. She had never fought someone so strong before. Angel made her feel weak. She got out of bed and looked out at the sky. The moon was bright and vibrant. She became restless. It wasn't in her nature to sit patiently; she was a hunter, it was time to hunt. The chase was all she needed. Raye went to her closet and took out her twin Jericho 941s and loaded silver bullets into the magazines. She threw on some clothes, opened the window and jumped down the two stories to the ground. She hid in the shadows and peeked into the living room window. Artemis and Luna seemed to be having a heated conversation. Raye sighed to herself. Talking to them would have to wait. She sneaked to the back of the house and opened the garage door. She pulled the cloth off of her motorcycle and wheeled it outside onto the street. With the rustle of the leaves, she rode down the street on her motorcycle.

8-8-8-8-8

She stood on the Tower Bridge overlooking the Thames River staring at the bleak water below. Her mind troubled from over the past few days. She looked up at the moon. The overheard began to clear and she could it; bright and large in the starry sky. A whistle blew over the wind and Raye turned around and scowled.

"You're late."

Two women walked up to her out from the shadows. The taller one had short, spiked dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing torn jeans, black boots and a tank top with a leather jacket. She had a nose ring and her lip was pierced. A tattoo of a tornado adorned her neck. The shorter one had aquamarine wavy hair that reached her shoulders with eyes to match. She wore a leather pants and a torn white top with pointed boots. Her eyebrow was pierced and she had a nose ring as well.

"Rayenna, I know I owe you, but why the fuck do you want to meet on a full moon?" the taller one asked which a hint of annoyance.

Raye smirked and crossed her arms. "I'll take my chances Amara. No one would every suspect a meeting on a full moon."

The shorter girl rolled her eyes. "This is a complete waste of our time."

"I don't like you either Michelle," Raye said with a smile.

Michelle growled and crossed her arms. Amara sighed and looked at Raye.

"Anyway, what do you want that couldn't wait for another time?"

"I need information about a vampire named Angel. I know both species don't intermingle, but you'll hear things before I do."

Michelle grinned. "Oh, poor Rayenna. She couldn't kill the big bad vampire."

Raye pointed her .44 Magnum between Michelle's eyes. Her eyes flashed a silvery purple and growl erupted from her throat. Amara got into an attack mode, her eyes changing drastically to a golden yellow.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

Raye gave her a glance and turned back to Michelle.

"I don't think you understand me. _I_ need information. _You're_ going to get it for me. I'm having a very stressful week and I don't think you want to get on my bad side. Do we understand each other?"

Michelle swallowed loudly. "Yeah."

Raye raised her eyebrow at the taller werewolf; she nodded reluctantly. Raye removed the gun off Michelle's forehead. Amara took a deep breath and her eyes went back to normal.

"I expect excellent results," Raye said.

Frown lines appeared in the corner of Amara's face. "I'll get your information. When do you want to meet again?"

"In a few days," the hunter ordered and disappeared into the fog.

Amara watched Raye walk off into the night and rounded on Michelle.

"It's bad enough that I'm indebted to her. _You're _the reason why I'm doing this. She's not someone we want to have going after the clan. She saved your life remember?"

Michelle rolled her eyes and got on all fours. "I remember very clearly. It doesn't mean I have to like her."

Amara watched Michelle transformed into her werewolf form, a medium sized wolf with black fur streaked with blue and she did the same, transforming into a larger blonde wolf. They both howled to the moon and ran off into the fog. Mazur and Thai stepped out of the shadows and grinned. The reflection of the moon shined on their fangs.

8-8-8-8-8

_Giselle looked at her reflection thoughtfully."Now I'll have to marry someone I hardly know," she spoke out loud._

_"Is that what you want, Giselle?"_

_Giselle jumped up and turned around. A young man stared right back at her. She looked into his eyes and almost lost her composure. He was very handsome; almost six feet tall. His hair was extremely long and pulled back into a ponytail._

_"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" she inquired politely._

_The man shook his head and bowed deeply."My name is Vladimir Scythe. Forgive my trespassing, but I couldn't help but notice you. Your beauty is beyond anything I've ever seen."_

_Giselle blushed."Thank you Senor, but isn't it strange to just be out here in the woods away from the city?"_

_The man laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. Giselle backed away a little. Something didn't feel right. He stopped laughing and walked closer to Giselle until her back was against a tree. She looked down uncomfortably and he lifted her chin._

_"Giselle, I want you."_

_She pushed away his hand."Forgive me, but this isn't right. How do you know my name?"_

_He chuckled again and his fangs glinted in the moon light. Giselle screamed and tried to get away. He grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides._

_"Trust my sweet Giselle, this gift you are about to receive is more than you can imagine."_

_Tears came from her eyes and she shook her head."NO! Please don't do this. I'd rather die than turn into a heathen like you!"_

_The man hissed and cocked her head to side. As he descended upon her neck, an arrow grazed his left shoulder. He let out a high pitched scream and jumped into the air. Giselle scrambled away from the clearing. She turned to see another man with a crossbow in his hand before running back to her village._

_**3 years later...**_

_Giselle stood at her family's graves as tears ran down her face. She cursed silently under her breath. Bitterness clouded her mind._

_"Why didn't they kill me?"_

_Everyone she knew; slaughtered before her eyes. She closed her eyes and saw the blood stained ground. She let out a sob and leaned over her mother's grave. Life was pointless."I want to die!"_

_"Do you really want that?"_

_Giselle turned around and dried her eyes. A woman stood in front of her wearing a long gown and cape. She had long, dark red hair and golden cat eyes. She smiled at Giselle._

_"Be careful what you wish for, my dear," she warned._

_"Go away. I wish to be alone. You don't know what I've been through."_

_The woman nodded her head and knelt in front of her."You're right Giselle, I don't, but my master can make the pain go away."_

_Giselle became frightened."Get away from me. You're a vampire!"_

_The woman smiled evilly. "You're right my dear. My master wants you. And his wish is our command."_

_She snapped her fingers and two men appeared and grabbed Giselle. She screamed and kicked her legs._

_"Thai, do something!" one shouted._

_Thai backhanded Giselle across the face and knocked her out._

_"This wench is going to be trouble. Why is Scythe so intrigued with her? Let's get back before any hunters come looking for us."_

_The three vampires vanished without another word._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

-WooWoo316 :)


	7. Rebirth

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_She turned over in the bed and stirred. As her brown eyes began to adjust the dimness of the room, she sat up with some effort. The bed she laid in had silk covering the bed frame. She sat up and looked at her clothing. She was wearing a white dress with a slit up the side and low neck line. She crawled out the bed._

"_Where am I?"_

_"You're awake."_

_She jumped at the sound of his voice. The man she saw three years ago stood by the door. He smiled and walked towards her. She backed away as he came closer. His fingers caressed her cheek and she shuddered at his cold touch. He smiled and cupped her chin into his hand._

"_You'll beg me to touch you Giselle."_

_"Just let me go. Please, I beg you!"_

_He smirked and let go of her chin. Giselle stepped away from him in fear._

_"No matter what you say, it will change soon enough. Look at me Giselle."_

_Her eyes became unfocused. She took his hand and he pulled her close. He inhaled her scent. She was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of it. Her pulse slowed down and he became insane with hunger. Both fangs slowly came into view and his eyes changed to red. He tilted her head to the side and plunged his fangs into her neck. The taste was like nectar of the gods. Scythe was in ecstasy. Memories flew through his mind as he drank his fill. He felt her pulse become weak and he let go of her. Giselle's body collapsed onto the bed. Her chest barely moved up and down. Scythe smirked and wiped his mouth. He grabbed a dagger off the stool and dragged it across his arm. Blood dripped down his arm and he picked Giselle up. He brought her lips to his wound._

_"Now drink my love."_

_Giselle hesitated. She turned her head away stubbornly._

"_No," she said weakly._

_Scythe smirked._

"_You'll die if you refuse."_

_Giselle squeezed her eyes shut. A tear slid down her cheek._

"_No," she repeated._

_Scythe's eyes began to glow angrily. He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled. She whimpered in pain._

"_You will drink, whether you say yes or no. I order you too!"_

_Giselle fought hard to resist. Scythe squeezed his hand to let the blood drip into her mouth. She groaned as the dark liquid ran down her throat. Her senses began to return as she grabbed his hand and sucked more blood from his arm._

_Scythe grunted, "Enough."_

_She sucked greedily and gripped his arm harder. Scythe pulled her off him and threw her on the bed._

_"I said ENOUGH!"_

_She wiped her mouth and licked her lips slowly at him. Moments later, Giselle grabbed her abdomen. Her insides were on fire. She screamed as her body was put through indescribable pain. Scythe lay next to her._

_"Your body is just dying. Don't fight it."_

_Sweat began to form on her forehead and she screamed louder as her body shut down little by little. Minutes passed and soon her heart gave one last beat and then she laid still. Hours passed and soon her eyes opened slowly and began to adjust. She got up and looked at her reflection. Her skin was pale as snow; her hair black like ebony extended down her lower back. Her eyes were a bright hazel. She touched her face and opened her mouth slowly. Her canines elongated into fangs. She stepped away with a look of shock. Scythe walked up behind her and kissed her neck where the puncture wounds resided._

_"Welcome Giselle. You are now reborn."_

_She turned around and kissed him slowly. He grabbed her by the waist and deepened the kiss. Moments later they broke apart and he kissed her hand._

"_Now you belong to me."_

_8-8-8-8-8-8_

_**The Harvest Moon...**_

_"Tonight, we feed!" Scythe roared through the crowd._

_The vampires cheered and vanished to fill their thirst._

"_My Lord."_

_Scythe turned around and smiled lustfully. Giselle was kneeling before him. He chuckled darkly._

"_You are my creation; you do not need to kneel before me."_

_She stood up and looked out at the balcony. She closed her eyes as the wind moved to and fro._

"_Why is this night different from any others my lord?"_

_"All new creatures of the night will be reborn onto this night. You must feed from the mortals. No more shall I sustain you with my blood. It shall be official after tonight. You will kill for the first time tonight and become a full vampire. Enjoy it my love."_

_Her eyes sparkled darkly and her fangs elongated slowly._

_"I look forward to it."_

_He snapped his fingers and four women appeared before him._

_"My lieutenants will accompany you tonight. You already know Thai. The one with pink hair and blue eyes is Angel. The one next to her with silver hair and teal eyes is Desire. The last one with purple hair and green eyes is Joy. They will accompany you tonight. Ladies, keep her safe at all cost. Watch for hunters, they are becoming a nuisance to me."_

_Giselle nodded and vanished with the four women without a sound._

_8-8-8-8-8-8_

_"I think we should let Giselle have first choice," Angel offered while twirling in the moonlight._

_Thai rolled her eyes and looked around the town. "I have no preference. We just need to find dinner."_

_Thunder clapped in the distance and lighting etched the sky. Joy's fangs glinted as she smiled. "Perfect. I love feeding in the rain."_

_Desire hissed softly, "Yes, I agree."_

_Giselle let the rain fall on her face._

_"I think I see some young travelers over there by the river."_

_The women walked over to the young men. They were all talking around a small fire._

_Angel flipped her hair and smiled. "Mind if we join you?"_

_The men stopped talking and looked at the women with lust in their eyes._

_"You can do more than that, love," one jeered._

_Angel sauntered over to the tallest one and sat down next to him. "We've been traveling for so long. It's been hard to find good people."_

_Thai began to whisper the ear of another man and Joy was giggling at another man's joke. Desire was kissing the other man's neck as he moaned._

_"So where are you from?" the stranger asked Giselle._

_She ignored him as she watched the other girls work their charm. The men were eating out the palm of their hands. The men were moaning as the women seduced them. Angel let her nails scratch against his neck._

_"OUCH! What the hell?"_

_Angel licked the blood she drew from her fingers. "Delicious."_

_"What the-"_

_She pounced on him and took a chunk out his neck. Blood went everywhere._

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_The other men got up as they saw Angel let go of his neck and let his body fall to the ground. She turned to them with a malicious grin; her eyes bright silver and fangs dripping with blood._

_"Oh my-"_

_Joy jumped the man next to her and ripped his throat out. Thai grabbed the struggling man's head and ripped clean off his shoulders. Desire sliced his chest and grabbed his heart. She drank the liquid down. Screams rang out into the night. Giselle walked after the man as he ran from the feeding._

_"Come out wherever you are," she taunted._

_Her ears picked up his breathing easily. Thai appeared next to Giselle. She wiped the blood from her mouth. "Have you fed yet?"_

_"No," Giselle snapped._

_"Hurry up! Don't play with your food! You need to become a full vampire tonight," Thai yelled._

_Giselle ignored her and closed her eyes. Something didn't seem right. She looked into the darkness and moved aside quickly. An arrow came out of a grove of trees and hit the spot where she stood. A scream let out by the camp fire. Giselle stayed low and ran back to the clearing. The vampire women were fighting off masked figures. Angel let out a high pitched scream and tried to slash at the person. They dodged it and took out their sword. Angel jumped into the air and disappeared. Thai grabbed Desire and vanished as well. Giselle ran out into the open._

_"Giselle-"_

_She turned around to see Joy get shot right between the eyes. Her body fell to the ground and burst into flames._

_"Joy!"_

_Giselle's eyes became bright and her fangs came out. The cloaked figured took off deeper into the woods. She was in hot pursuit of the person until she reached a clearing. She looked around frantically. Something didn't feel right._

"_Now!" a voice yelled._

_Suddenly, a large, silver net dropped down on the vampire, and she screamed in pain. Her flesh began to smolder as the silver touched her arms._

"_Dnib!"_

_Her mouth shut tightly and she couldn't scream. She looked up in fear. A dozen cloaked figures had arrows aimed at her. A woman emerged from behind the trees. Her middle and index finger pointed at Giselle. She muttered an incantation under her breath as she kept her eyes on the vampire._

"_Good work Luna," a man said._

_He took off his mask and stared at Giselle in hatred. With her impeccable vision, Giselle could see his eye were a dark amethyst. Luna nodded her head towards him._

"_Joshua, we need to do this quickly. I can already feel my influence wearing off."_

_Joshua nodded his head and pointed to another figure._

"_Artemis, you know what to do."_

_The man nodded and approached Giselle. He grinned as he injected a liquid into her arm._

"_Sweet dreams." _

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

-WooWoo316 :)


	8. Checkmate

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Raye pushed her motorcycle into the garage and placed the cloth over it once more. She walked up the stairs and into the living room. She listened for any sounds. Luna and Artemis must have gone to bed. She sighed in relief and began to walk to her room.

"I thought you were sleeping."

Raye cursed silently and turned around to face Luna and Artemis. She walked back down the stairs and sat down on the couch.

"Am I grounded?" she asked sarcastically.

Luna scoffed. "Now is not the time for jokes Rayenna Ares."

Raye looked at her sternly. They were not in mood for games.

"You never say my full name. If you must know, I just went to talk to some people who owe me a big favor."

Artemis sat down across from Raye; his face scowling darkly.

"I don't think you know the severity of this situation. Raye, you were almost killed by a powerful vampire," he explained.

Raye crossed her arms. "Why do people keep saying that? I'm fine. That bitch was just lucky. I'm going to hunt her down and kill her."

Luna shook her head. "You're thinking too rash. Force will not simply work with her or anyone associated with her. You need to understand some things."

"Like what?" Raye asked angrily.

Artemis began to speak, but Luna placed her hand on his shoulder. She turned around and placed the object on the glass coffee table. Raye surveyed it.

"What is that?"

A lump began to form in Luna's throat. "It was your mothers."

Raye's head snapped up and she stared at Luna and Artemis

"She wanted us to give it to you when you were ready. It was left beside her the night she and your father died," Luna explained.

Raye's hand trembled when she held the box in her lap. Her finger traced the intricate designs on the lid and sides of the box. She remained quiet a few minutes before she spoke again. Her voice began to tremble.

"How did they die?"

"Your parents were murdered by a vampire lord named Vladimir Scythe. Angel is one of his lieutenants and very powerful. You must understand that your parents, Giselle and Joshua Giovanni committed a taboo when you were born. It was a miracle. You are the only one of your kind. Your mother was a vampire and your father was mortal. It's impossible for vampires and humans to reproduce. Scythe killed them with the fear that someday someone like you would be born and defeat him, but it was too late. That night Artemis and I escaped with you and left Italy. We've hid over the years making sure you were protected, but if he and his lieutenants have resurfaced it means he has finally regained his strength. Stay away from any strange looking vampires, Rayenna."

Raye looked down at her hands slowly taking the information in a little at a time. She opened the box carefully and looked inside. She picked up a stack of letters wrapped in ribbon, photographs, dried flowers, and a worn gold band with diamonds and rubies.

"That was your mother's wedding band. I had no right to hide it from you. It's yours now. Giselle was a gypsy in her human life and Joshua had it fashioned as a reminder of where she came from. She wore that as a way to keep her humanity."

"Thank you," Raye whispered.

Artemis began to speak when the phone rang loudly. He got up quickly to answer it. Raye placed the ring on a gold chain and put it around her neck when Artemis came back into the room.

"That was strange."

Luna raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Artemis?"

Grim lines set into his face, "I went to answer the phone and no one answered when I picked up."

"Probably just some idiot kids; Raye, I wanted to talk about the night you went to Spark's Inferno. There's one thing I'm curious about?"

"What?"

"How did they know you were coming? Either you were watched or someone warned them."

Artemis scratched his growing goatee. "Who would know so much about supernatural activity?"

"Seamus O'Reilly," they said in unison.

8-8-8-8-8

Mazur and Thai walked into a large hall in the mansion. Two vampires lounged around the fireplace. An impish female with silver pixie cut hair draped over an armchair, holding a tall goblet in one hand and swirled the contents lazily. The male lay on the couch opposite the woman. His long frosted blond hair surrounded him like a halo. A black eye patch covered his left eye, his other eye was closed but it was an exotic shade of green-gold. A scream echoed through the door next to the fireplace.

"Where's Angel, Desire?" Mazur asked.

The woman swung her legs over and stood up. She wore a sheer white top with a metallic tank top underneath, black leather hot pants, fishnet tights and black stiletto boots. She gulped down the contents of her drink.

"They just took the arrow out her back," she answered.

The man on the couch spoke up; his thick Russian accent rumbled throughout the room.

"She won't stop that screaming. What the fuck kind of arrow messed her up?"

Thai chuckled, grab a glass from the shelf, and poured some dark liquid into the glass from a pitcher.

"You know how Angel acts. She needs attention."

Desire rolled her eyes. "What else is new? Anyway, did you both find that hunter?"

"Nothing that's useful," Mazur explained.

"What fucking idiots," a voice spoke up.

The vampires stood at attention, ready with anticipation to fight. Michelle walked into the room smiling mischievously. "I overheard your problem. I can give you that bitch."

Desire scoffed, "What makes you think we can trust _you_? And why the fuck would I listen to a Lykos?"

Michelle advanced towards the petite vampire. "Watch it fairy, I'm more that."

Desire hissed and her fangs elongated, "Who you calling a fairy, you piece of shit-"

A laugh punctured the tension. All heads turned as Scythe entered the room. "Put your fangs away Desire. You are offending my guest. Michelle is a rather unique individual. You will follow her orders."

Desire retracted her fangs. Murmurs of protest erupted immediately. Scythe's eyes flashed.

"Do I hear objections?"

The room became quiet instantly. Thai tasted the words in her mouth before speaking.

"Forgive me Master, but is it wiser to trust this thing?"

Scythe hardened his stare at her, "Thai you are walking on a thin line. I'm one lieutenant down. Michelle _will _accompany you back to London. She will explain your instructions when you arrive. Desire and Yuri, you will join them. You're all dismissed."

The vampires walked out the room. Michelle waited for them to leave. She bowed to the vampire lord.

"Remember our agreement Scythe," she said.

"You hold up your end and I will retain my end," he replied.

She bowed once more and went to join the lieutenants. Scythe went over to the fireplace and pressed a hidden mechanism in the painting that hung above the mantle. The fireplace rose from the ground to reveal a stairway leading down. Candles lit the stone wall. He put his hands deep into his pockets and whistled as he went down. The temperature dropped lower as he descended deeper down the path. Soon a large wooden doorway came into view. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the lock on the door. Once he walked in, candles lit the room. He gave the room a glance over. The smell of mold and age invaded his nostrils. Dark stains splattered the dull stone walls. A table in the corner was littered with instruments and weapons, but his eyes zoned in on the center of the room. A woman's body was chained to the wall. Her wrist and ankles were held in chains. She put her head up at the sound of his steps advancing toward her.

"Mistress Trista, I see you're doing well."

Her dark emerald-black hair flowed down past her back. It stuck to the dried blood on her face. She stared daggers at him with her ruby-colored eyes. The black silk-chemise tunic she wore had tears where a whip had torn into her skin and her feet were covered in blood and dirt. He chuckled and ripped the front end of her tunic. His eyes grew lustful at her body.

"You will scream."

She spit down at his feet and muttered a Greek curse. He growled and sunk his fangs into her neck. She let out a scream.

8-8-8-8-8

The sports car roared to a stop in front of a storefront. She stared at the sign in the window. The O'Reilly's Pub sign blinked dully. Raye got out the car and walked inside. The stench of rotting wood and sour beer violated her nostrils as she scanned the small dingy pub. Assorted tables and chairs were thrown around the room. A worn bar top was against far left wall with tattered bar stools lined against it. She walked over to the bar and sat down. A short burly man covered in grease and grim walked over to her while cleaning a glass with a once white towel.

"Anything you need love?"

Raye cleared her throat. "I'm looking for Seamus."

The man set the glass down on the bar. "Never heard of 'em"

Raye brought her gun into view. "We can sit here and bullshit or you can tell me where he is, your choice."

"You never watch that temper 'o yours," a voice spoke behind her.

She grabbed the man by his collar and threw him on the bar.

"Nice to see you again Seamus," she said through clenched teeth.

"Are you crazy? Let me go!" he screamed.

"You set me up!" she yelled back.

"I don't know what ya talking 'bout," he replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Raye

"I swear o' me mum! I got wee lads to look after," he pleaded

Raye let him go and fixed her coat. She gave him a hard stare. The man fixed his shirt. Seamus couldn't have been more than 5'5". His mossy green eyes his behind cloudy glasses and his mangled red hair hid under a cap. He sat down and ordered a beer. She sat down next to him.

"You don't have kids."

Seamus gulped the dark beer noisily and burped before responding.

"I might someday."

Raye fought a laugh, "You're a bloody wanker."

Seamus laughed drunkenly, "There's my lass. Now what's this 'bout ya bein' set up?"

Raye proceed to explain the incident at Spark's Inferno. Once she finished, Seamus scratched his stumble.

"I heard 'o them vamps. Bad news. I've been keeping clean about those sups. I'm clean," he ranted.

Raye tapped her gun at him. "Quit you're lying. Your place is the Mecca for sup activity because it's neutral. Do I have to start shooting or are you gonna give me some useful info?"

Seamus pressed his lips together, "Shhh, you want to get me killed? Alright, I'll give ya a clue, but you aint heard this from me. That Neuri clan o' wolves ya know."

Raye nodded, "What about them?"

Seamus shuddered, "One of them aint what she suppose to be."

8-8-8-8-8

Amara's body hit the side of the wall; the chandelier trembled above. She felt blood trickle down from her scalp. At least five of her ribs were broken, her ankle sprained, and she had a dislocated shoulder. She spit a tooth, blood, and saliva on the floor.

"Amara, can you get up?" a pack member yelled.

Amara clenched her teeth got up. Her ankle trembled under her weight and she collapsed.

"Willow, find survivors and get the hell out of here!"

Willow nodded and ran towards the windows. Glass shattered from the windows. She watched as two more vampires jumped through. She looked in horror as a male vampire grabbed Willow by her neck and bite a chunk out of it. Growls erupted from her throat. She felt her body tense as she began to transform, but a needle was shoved into her neck. She let out a howl as her body went into paralysis and she crumbled to the ground.

"When will you ever learn baby?"

Amara's eyes grew wide. Michelle stood over her with her arms crossed. Mazur walked up behind her and smiled.

"Is this the one you've been talking about?"

Michelle gave a dark chuckle, "Amara, love, but sorry I think we are going separate ways. It's not personal, it's just business. What I injected into you is wolfsbane; interesting little plant. It will abruptly stop your transformation and put you in temporary paralysis. Don't worry; you'll be able to hear and see everything, including the extinction of your clan."

Amara moved her eyes around, screaming inside her head. Michelle looked down and laughed.

"You're in for a real treat."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

-WooWoo316


End file.
